


Drink?

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drink, New York, Stark Tower, sometimes i wish loki had accepted that drink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdy se od sběru studijního materiálu na planetu, kterou chcete ovládnout, skutečně můžete dostat až ke kritice vlastního života.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink?

Poněkud překvapeně si uvědomil, že se nad tím, co právě vidí, nemůže ani ušklíbnout. Nemůže, protože má výraz zkroucený už tolika negativními emocemi, že na znechucený úšklebek zkrátka nemá místo. Mohl by to všechno vymazat a začít od začátku, ale to by znamenalo, že už ho ty věci, které viděl před chvilkou, vůbec nepobuřují. 

Snad dokonce začínal závidět svému vlastnímu dvojníkovi, který si teď seděl u Avengers a posmíval se jim, studoval je a nějak užitečně trávil čas. To on si čistě ze zvědavosti vybral jinou činnost; seděl na lavičce uprostřed parku, pak se přesunul do kavárny, potom chodil po náměstí a nakonec, když se ho pokusili čtyřikrát přepadnout a pětkrát pouze okrást, si sedl na schody starého domu a hlavu zvedal jen občas. Musel vypadat jako troska. A on si tak po odpoledni stráveném mezi tak nechutnou rasou vlastně i připadal. 

A přitom si na tohle místo uchoval tak hezké vzpomínky. Když tady byl naposledy, viděl malé kmeny uprostřed pustiny, kde se všichni dělili o všechno, kde synové uctívali své otce, dcery pomáhaly matkám, manželé si nedovedli představit, že by žili jeden bez druhého. Pravda, měli trochu radikální způsob, jak si toho druhého namluvit, ale i tak v tom bylo víc lásky, než jí mohl spatřit tady. Muži chodili na lov a vraceli se za slávy. Zemřelí dostali úctu, a to i od dětí. 

Teď? Co to proboha bylo teď? 

Proč všichni tak spěchají? Viděl muže v oblecích, kteří si se skloněnou hlavou razili cestu přeplněnou ulicí. Jako by se vší silou bránili, aby nic kolem sebe neviděli. Na jednu stranu se jim Loki nedivil – kolem nebylo moc hezkých věcí. Ale na druhou stranu, kdyby se na chvilku zastavili…

„Ještě něco večer mám, Sam. Dojdu pozdě, nečekej na mě. Jasně, že vím. Vynahradím ti… taky tě miluju.“ Loki se otřásl. To byla jedna z nejobyčejnějších lží, které kdy slyšel. Kdyby mu na té ženě záleželo, vymyslel by si něco lepšího, řekl by bůh lží. Kdyby mu na té ženě opravdu záleželo, nelhal by a šel za ní, řekl by Loki, kdyby nebyl bohem lží.

Pak tu byli muži, kteří se chovali i oblékali jako ženy, a když si je s nimi nedej bože někdo spletl, skončil u soudu. Loki to nechápal, ani trochu to nechápal a co víc, ve značné míře ho to i děsilo. 

Loki se do soudní tahanice samozřejmě dostal, a to prosím v rekordním čase. Samozřejmě se z ní i vymotal, byl to jeho první případ a bavil ho víc, než by měl. Teprve až si uvědomil, že nenarazil se svým štěstím na raritu, ale všednost, zábava už nebyla to pravé slovo. Dokonce ani nudou by to při vší drzosti nenazval. 

Tohle bylo prostě smutné. A divné.

Ta čtrnáctiletá dívka v obklopení takzvaných kamarádek právě vynadala po mobilu (s odhadovanou cenou čtyřikrát vyšší, než by bylo nezbytně nutné) své vlastní matce. Matce, která na ni doma čeká, bojí se o ni, a která ji přivítá s otevřenou náručí, i kdyby měla na svědomí několikanásobnou vraždu. Matka, která právě pravděpodobně hleděla na starý telefon ve své ruce a přemýšlela, kde udělala chybu. 

„To byla máti,“ oznámila holka znechuceně a celá parta procupitala kolem Lokiho, který už nepřipomínal odpočívajícího turistu, ale hromádku neštěstí.

Mohl spatřit i rodiče s dětmi, když se zrovna hádali, že tráví příliš času s kamarády. Aby byl Loki alespoň v tomhle spravedlivý, ty děti neměly zrovna ideální vzor, když se tak procházel kolem domovů důchodců plných ne až tolik starých lidí, kteří za svůj život spatřili vnoučata maximálně třikrát, a to jen náhodou. Dospělí se vyhýbali svým rodičům a chtěli po svých dětech, aby dělaly pravý opak. 

On sám, uvědomil si s dalším úšklebkem, tentokrát však rozhořčeným, on sám nikdy prarodiče nepotkal. Nevěděl, jestli si má pod tímhle pojmem představit – řekněme – normální lidi, Asgarďany, nebo nějaké dvě obrovské modré kreatury. 

Protože aby byl upřímný i sám k sobě – a to nebylo moc často – on sám zářným příkladem taky nebyl. Na svůj původ reagoval přinejmenším přehnaně, a to přestože prakticky celý život sbíral různé důkazy, které jen čekaly na potvrzení. Nereagoval tolik na původ, jako spíš na způsob, jakým to přiznání dostal. Odin neměl v plánu k němu být upřímný ještě hodně dlouho, ale možná by si s ním potom sedl a snažil se to rozumně vyřešit. Možná kdyby Loki počkal, dostal by přijatelné vysvětlení, a ne uspěchané odpovědi muže, který je na pokraji zhroucení. 

Někdo by byl řekl, že neměl důvod na Thora žárlit. Byl to mamlas, tupec a ať už byl v jakékoli situaci, byl by ji dokázal vyřešit jednou jedinou cestou – násilím. Barbar skrz naskrz, a přesto ho měli všichni rádi. 

I tady to tak bylo. Lidé s dobrým srdcem končili v pozadí, nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost, protože byli pokládáni za lháře nebo naivky, které se svými pozitivními názory na svět snažily přesvědčit svůj osud či karmu, že si špatný konec nezaslouží. A pravda, byla tady spousta takových, kdo se za dobré lidi jen vydávali. Ale na vrcholu byli vždycky jen ti… aby to řekl omezeně, zlí. 

Viděl starší sestru, která té mladší podkopla nohu. Byl by se i pousmál, kdyby v tom mezi sourozenci zdánlivě neškodném gestu nebylo něco tak odporného. Nebyla v tom neplecha, ani malá škodolibost, nebyl v tom ani záblesk dětinské pomsty. Byly to malé děti, a on mezi nimi viděl skutečnou nenávist. Přemýšlel, kde se tam za tak krátkou dobu vzala.

Doufal, že on takový nebyl. Byl si jistý, že ne! Nikdy Thorovi neublížil, jen si z něj neškodně – v rámci možností, samozřejmě - vystřelil. A jestli s ním Thor někdy hodil o zem, měl už sakra dobrý důvod. A pak se dalších dvacet let omlouval za to, jak byl ke svému bratříčkovi hrubý. 

Od toho jsou koneckonců sourozenci. Člověk nemůže praštit otce a nechce ublížit synovi, tak se vrhne po bratrovi, který mu to oplatí stejnou kartou. A všechno je pak v pořádku.

Jen výlet na Midgard pro Lokiho znamenal, že by si měl udělat jasno v pojmech „tupé hovado“ a „zkrachovalá existence“, protože co k těmto slovům doposud přiřazoval, se mu teď zdálo oproti tomuto světu jako hotový poklad. 

Bylo pozdní odpoledne a jemu se z těch rychle se míhajících lidí začínala točit hlava. Definitivně si přál, aby na takové výzvědy poslal dvojníka, protože pak by i jeho názory a dojmy byly pouze z druhé ruky. Cítil se unaveně a znuděně. 

Snad proto se s dalším úšklebkem - pro který si záměrně udělal místo - objevil na nejvyšší věži města a nechal se přijmout jako host. Stark vypadal nadšeně, že si může popovídat s někým alespoň minimálně podobně naladěným, a zároveň si počínal ostražitě. Pojistil se náramky a Loki, který se zrovna zasněně díval z okna, se nad tím jen pousmál. Měl pro takové malé triky slabost.

Tony se pak bezstarostně zazubil, nalil si skleničku a mávl s ní směrem k Lokimu, jako by mu stačil pouhý pohled na jeho výraz, na občasné znechucení, které nedokázal schovat. Bůh vypadal jako člověk, který celý den přemýšlel nad tím, kde to sakra je a co tady vůbec dělá. Na to on znal lék.

„Dáš si drink?“


End file.
